A game playable on land or water is provided. The game may have a frame having a generally circular playing surface having a net and a plurality of legs attached to the frame. A plurality of buoys may be removably attached to the plurality of legs so that the game may float on water or the plurality of buoys may be removed from the legs so that the game may be played on land. A plurality of straps may connect the plurality of buoys to a centralized weighted anchor for balancing and stabilizing the game on water.
Patents related to ball games have been granted in the past. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,807,568 to Ruder discloses a game having a generally flat surface which allows balls to bounce. The generally flat surface largely resembles a trampoline. In use, the generally flat surface is substantially parallel with respect to the ground. A user stands on solid ground outside a perimeter of the generally flat surface and bounces the ball off the generally flat surface. The height and tension of the generally flat surface may be easily adjusted.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 8,002,282 to Koski discloses a ball game with skipping implement and targets comprised of a skipping implement having a highly efficient rebounding and skipping surface where by a player can throw a ball onto the skipping implement redirecting the ball in a multitude of directions including targeting a basket for recreation and game play.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,526 to Ketcham, Jr. discloses an outdoor lawn-type game for two or more players in which discs are flipped from the ground onto a trampoline device comprised of a resiliently-tensioned net held in a horizontal position by a frame with legs. The discs are flipped using elongated flipping sticks with two bent fork tines at one end. The objective of the game, in getting a specified number of a players' or teams' discs to rest on the net, is rendered difficult by the resilient nature of the net and various options allowed by the rules of the game to dislodge an opponent's disc from the net or send an opponents disc to a point distant from the net. Various competitive strategies and skills are required by the individuals and/or the teams playing the game. No special ground surface is required. The game may be played on grass, in the woods or on the beach.
However, these devices fail to disclose a game playable on land or water which is easy to use, quick and inexpensive. Further, these devices fail to provide a game playable on land or water which allows a user to select between different setups quickly and easily.